The Zahnrad System
by Dachschaden
Summary: Mammals evolved, humans dosn't exist. A world full of prejudices and cold ice. An alternative Universe that makes an ex-member of the GSG-9 trouble in stopping illegal gun smugglers from his own universe. But then there is another question. How did he came into this world? How can he return? (Alternate Story to On all Four and Creature)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

It began at a late shift. I was about to checkout but the chief called me into his office. I hoped he gave me time for vacation but I thought wrong. I knocked at the door and opened it. It was a rainy night that made us tired. My chief stood at the window looking outside sipping a coffee.

"Guten Morgen." he said. Translated into english he said good morning. "Do you know why you are here?" he said. "No." I answered looking with tired eyes at him. He turned around to me with tired expression. "I got a call from high politcian." he told me and pointed with his arm at the chair. I and colleagues know that he means we should sit down.

He sat down too and took his smartphone from his desk. "Do we get more money?" I asked him to light our moods. He shook his head and looked me directly into my eyes. "You were in the GSG9 didn't you?" he asked me. "Yeah I was for 2 years." I answered instant. He still looked at me. "Why did you left?" he asked me. I turned my head to the window to the shopping mall next to across the street. Then I turned my head more left and saw the old buildings of the town. "My family lives here. And to be honest the GSG9 was boring. I had only one mission in the two years. A smuggler at the border polens had bombs and other things." I answered and I turned my head to the chief. I didn't knew what he wanted. I was thinking about getting kicked out because of reason I don't know.

"Schmidt. I have to transfer you." he said. My eyes widen. Transfer? Do they gonna transfer me because of my skills or is it because of one of my old cases. "Transfer?" I asked. "Yes. And you lied to me you had two missions in the GSG9 in the 2 years. There was this other smuggler and your unit didn't caught. He escaped and now they found him and want you to arrest and interrogate him." my chief said. I calmed down it was just for the case I'm not allowed to talk with normal police officers without permission. After I arrested him and interrogated him I gonna get back here. "Where is he?" I asked.

"Texas." my chief answered. "Texas...?" I said confussed. "You mean in the United States?" I asked still confussed."We don't have any permission to work in other countries and I mean the USA is across the ocean." I said. He read in my face that I was totally confussed. "Calm down. The Texas Police and some US politicians asked by there self and our politicians give them the OK. I want you to grab you uniform, get some sleep and take the next flight at the Airport to Dallas. Is that clear?" he asked me. I nodded.

The next day...

Wearing my civillian clothes, sitting in an aircraft that took off a half hour ago waiting for reaching dallas. Cause I'm german and speaking it I read some english texts to get into the language again. I hadn't to use it a while since I wasn't in the GSG9 anymore. To be lucky I came into that language fast.

After hours I became bored and watched some movies at the TV in front of me with headphones on. I watched a horror movie that got a good rating and had many jump scares and other scary things in it. But somehome I can't get scared when I watch movies. The reason for that is simple. I don't fear what isn't real and I don't fear what is normal even how brutal or scary it is. I fear nothing except one thing.

After some more hours the aircraft reached the US and was about to land there. I really wished I didn't left this plane but there is no way that I could expected what was coming next.

A taxi drove me to the headquarter of the Dallas. The few cops outside looked at me when I entered the building with my bag. My chief texted me that they will find a place where I can sleep for the night. I asked at the reception to speak the chief and after some question that I became, they lead me to the chief.

I became an apartment in small hotel close the police headquarter. He also told me that I have two hours to get back here and in uniform. Well my german uniform. An american cop that was one of my colleagues now drove me to the hotel. I was a bit fascinated about the fact that cops in the USA do not have partners like we in germany do. Their cars are like a mobile offices.

Later at night I was waiting for information in the office area in the headquarter. They gave me some papers and some equipment. On the papers stood some basics about the american laws. It was similiar to our germans but some exception were on it too but it hadn't anything to do with the mission. The equipment was what I expected. A hand gun and a bulletproof vest. On the vest were some pockets where I can put the change mags. It really looks like they gonna prepare for a raid.

The others looked like they were preparing too. I thought I came in the right moment. The chief came into the office area and told me to follow him into the garage. The truck was full of SWAT units and other cops. He told them that I knew the guy we are chasing. I got in the truck the other cops looked at me because they thought I couldn't understand them. As they tried to speak some german words what sounded like my ears are bleeding.

I turned to them with serious expression. "Other european countries are asking why does germany speak english that well." I said. The guys that thought I couldn't understand one word widen their eyes and tried to apologize. The others who knew I speak german laught at them. After they calmed down they asked me why I got send into the US.

I told them what I'm allowed to say and they were fascinated about my live in the GSG9. So they asked questions about me, the GSG9 and my home country. I told them to focus on the mission because we are nearly there. Speaking of the devil when I spoke the words the truck stopped and we got out of the truck.

We were about 20km outside the city and in 2 km in front of us was an old factory building. I saw that Cops from other towns of texas met with us at this location. I had to do a small briefing before we gonna enter the building.

I got an blueprint of the building and the area. And mark good position were armed people could be. I showed the units three entering points that we can use. One over fire escaped, one at the roof and one at back side of the building. I told the cops that aren't entering the building are gonna surround the building and patroling the next streets in radios of 4 km from this building. I also told them that I gonna get in and arrest the target with my team.

Our target was a smuggler from polen. Now he is dealing blackmarket guns to other criminal groups in the USA. His name is Frank Jakobowski his age is 48. He knows how to deal with illegal objects. I wished I arrested him at the polish border.

After few minutes of waiting we entered the building and took some people down. My memories aren't strong enough to remember how that ended but what I know is who I am, where I was and what I am.

My name is Jonas Schmidt. I'm a cop from germany. An ex-member of the GSG9. My chief ordered me to the US to take down Jakobowski who escaped in my two years in the GSG9. And now I'm freezing. It's cold. Damn Cold. I can't feel my hands anymore. Am I dying? Why is the wind so loud? Is that snow were I lie in? What's the pain I feel in my whole body? Are the questions that flew through my head.

I heard the sound of a shutting car door a bit away from me. My sight came back to me. I saw something that lit blue around the corner. Then I saw a shadow that past the corner. Around it was snowing. Snow in August? In Texas? Where am I? The shadow turned to me and a flashlight was blinding me. I heard steps on the snow. I noticed I still held something in my hand. It was colding my hands but I knew what It was.

I don't know what will happen next but in case. I have this by my side. I turned it into the diection of what was coming closer. It was came closer and closer. My finger at the trigger. I pulled slowly the trigger. Then I saw it. The red eyes I stared into it. I pulled the trigger deep and heard a click.

"Red Eyes." I said before my eyes shut. It was a dream I said in my mind. I hoped so but it wasn't. And this is how my story began.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Prologue**

"Wake up." a womens voice said. A smile rose in my face. "So that's what happeneds after the death?" I asked. "What?" the womens voice asked with a bit confussion. "Hey Ma'am You're not allowed to wake people. Even when they commit a crime." another voice said. "Commit crime?" I asked. "Sorry but I have to interrogate him." the female voice said. "He is maybe part of a crime?" the female voice said again. "He looks more like an accident between different speciest." the other voice said.

I heard a door shut. "Am I still alive?" I asked quietly. "Yes. Poorly. Had to drag you on the ground into my car and got you into the Pred General Hospitel." the female voice said a bit annoyed. "Did you tried to commit sucide out there?" she asked still with this annoyed voice. "No but I can't see you." I answered. "What is that on my head." I said.

I knew I was in a bed but I never heard of a hospital that blindfolds the patients. The bed lightly moved. "Sorry." the women said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a creature with head that looked like fox. My left eye began to blink often. I shut my eyes again. "What drugs did you gave me?" I asked my voice was changing a bit into a crazy one. "Drugs? The pred hospital aren't allowed to give patients medicine." she said.

"Oh, okay. Then I think I'm crazy." I said. I opened my eyes and turned to the right. I saw my gun lying there. "What?" she asked. I took the gun and hit it on her head. I stood up and saw I was still dressed in my police outfit. My vest was lying on the seat. I saw it lying on the ground. She tried to grab a radio. I kicked it away. "What are you doing?" it asked me.

I had a grin on my face. I thought I was crazy. I watched it trying to crawling to it's radio. My grin slowly faded. It tried hard and it was bleeding. It held his paw on it's head. I took a deep breath and kicked the radio back to it.

Then I left the room and tried to went downstairs When I was about to reach it I saw more of those creatures. They looked different as that one in the room I woke up. They looked all like animals no not just like them just like mammal animals. I ran up again the stairs were big enough for someone that three of my sizes could use it. I saw the door it was much bigger as a door for disabled people. I opened the door and saw the snowing world. I left the building walked slowly outside. It was cold and I was more the summer type. As I reached the edge off the roof I feel on my knees. What that in front of me was. It dosn't exist in this way.

A city. That was build on a moutain. With multiplen levels. I counted at least four. "Don't move." a voice yelled at me from behind. I turned around to see the fox creature again it held something gun kind in its handshaped paws. In reflex I pulled my gun. Then something hit my shoulder. "I told you. I told you not to move." it says. I felt a bit weak but not weak enough. It wasn't getting stronger. I slowly pulled it out. It was a kind of arrow that hat green liquid in it.

Its eyes are widen. Its red eyes. Something at its neck turned yellow. She walked few steps back. The door behind it was shut. It walked slowly backwards to the door. I aimed with my 9mm at it. My finger at the trigger. I went closer. And closer. It feel on the ground leaning against the wall. How scary I am. To do that to a creature that knows how to talk. That knows how to build an civillization. A creature that saved me.

As I remembered that it saved me. I slowly put my finger away from the trigger but still I cam closer to it. As I reached it I leaned myself at the wall next to it. Before I sat down I took a breath. "I'm too weak to take it's live." I said and sat down next to it. It looked still locked scared. "I can't anymore." I said. "And sorry that I hit you." I said. I saw tears in it's eyes. I opened one of my mag pockets and pulled a pack of handkerchiefs.

I opened the pack and pulled on of it out. I hand it over to the fox creature. Now that I'm sitting close to it. I noticed it wasn't bigger than an elementary school kid.

'Meine größte Angst ist, jemanden Angst zu machen.' Translate into english: My biggest fear is to scare someone else.

 _End of Chapter 1 Prologue_


	2. Chapter 2 Free Fire

It was rough night for me. I'm still confused of what happened last night. I don't know where I am. Am I in parallel world? Is that the future? Or something else? What I know ist that this city is called 'On all Four'. Strange for a name. Mamby it has to do with the amounts of the floors.

That fox creature from yesterday was a kind of a cop in this city. Even when her name was simple I forgot him after I woke up today. What I know about her is that she calls herself a fox and she really dosn't like me. She brought me with a mad expression to their police station and throw me into cell. Well I deserved that after what I did.

The cops took everything from me expect my pants. They looked at my pistol like it was a new weapon they never saw. Don't tell me these cops don't have any of them. Well let me get back to her. I noticed that she was the only predator cop as we walked last night. I saw elephants, gazelles, rhinos, buffalos but nothing smaller and like I said before no other preds.

To be honest I'm a bit scared what happens next. My family is still in germany and I have to go back. This vixen is my only hope. Now I sound like Leia from Star Wars. Now I'm still waiting for her.

After few hours sitting in this cell I noticed the fox creature again. She was wore a janitress uniform, that's what I thought. I don't know why those animals need those clothes when they got fur. I have still to wait till someone set free again. I think in another universe, I'm a spec ops soldier that cracks every lock in no time. I would like to punsh into his face after chapter 12 somehow.

I know I'm still bored. But after some more hours of waiting finally a cop arrived to interogate me. "Who are you?" a gazelle cop asked. I think this question was about me being a human. What I know is that humans don't exist here. "I'm a human." I told him. "Okay... Why are you sitting in that cell?" he asked. me. In his voice I noticed it was a male. "Well your cute looking foxy colleague dragged me from a hospital into this station and locked me in here." I told them. He was confused about my answere. "We don't got any predator as colleagues. Do you mean our janitress? Did she locked you in here?" he asked. I knew it, she really is just the janitress. "Well your other colleagues took my other clothes and my equipment. Can you release me and give it back?" I asked him. He looked at me still confused about what I am. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked. "When you gonna set me free after I give you my answere. Then sure." I answered. He rubbed the the underside of his muzzle. "Are you prey or predator?" was his question.

I really was annoyed by this questions about me being a human. Even when everyone knows that the human counts as a predator species. I just began to grin. "I'm a goddamn human." I answered staring directly into his eyes. In his face I noticed that he dosn't want to know it anymore. "Be what you want." he said in an annoyed voice. He opened the cell. "Be free." he said. "I tell the reception to give you your stuff back." he told me. After that I walked aside this gazelle to the reception.

I saw the vixen again. She stood at the fuse box next to the entrance. Putting new fuses into it. As I reached the reception the gazelle told the receptionist that I want my stuff back. She finished with her work and closed the fuse box. Then she turned around and eyed me. I noticed her mad expression even when she was far away. I even heard the gnashing of her teeth from here.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Free Fire**

"Wow she is pissed." I said. "You mean our janitress?" the gazelle asked. "Yeah. Is there a reason?" I asked him. "She tried to emigrate into the neighbor country. But they refused her." he answered. I turned my head to him. "And why?" I asked. "Well there is a city called Zootopia. They take even predators at the academy." he answered. Then the receptionist came back with my clothes and equipment even my gun was in there. They really didn't noticed that this was functional handgun with eleven bullets that could kill eleven people in this lobby. Okay it's got for me. When I'm back I don't want to tell the Dallas Police that I lost one of their guns.

"And why dosn't your academy taking predators? I asked. "Looks like you aren't from here. Well let me explain. Here in On all Four we only taking Prey because they don't got those bad instincts like the predators does. And we only taking the middle sized and the big ones. Because a rabbit or a pig aren't able to catch criminals like we do." he answered me. I saw this country is full of prejudices. Well I know that 1,5 meter high human can become a police officer in germany. We even take black and asien people when they want to.

I lowered my head when I heard his answere. "And the there is a law about predators. They have to wear a collar that should warn us prey." he said. "A warning? For what?" I asked him. "Predator can get Savage when they get emotional. I never seen it happened but I heard the collar gives the predator a small shock to give them a signal to calm down." he answered. This isn't right and it's not fair. I can't do anything against it but at least I have to apologize to her for last night.

I took the stuff from the receptionist. "Normaly we ask about the your ID but you were the only one of your kind that got ever locked in here. "I know you think that my species is very rare to see. But where I come from there are nearly 8 billions of my kind." I said and put my blue 'Polizei' shirt on. Then I put on my american police vest. Even in the mag pockets the mags were still in it. I saw how the vixen past me.

I still had my head low and noticed her angry eyes on me as she walked upstair. I collect my gun an put it in my holster that was attached to my vest. I heard a some voices from the radio set on the desk. The receptionist went to it turned it louder.

"Here patrol 9. We are at a kind of warehouse we thought they gonna deal with drugs but..." a voice said panicly. "Calm down." the receptionist answered. I heard noises in the back ground. "Five officer are down! When you don't send backup we gonna die here." voice said panicly again. Now I noticed the noises in the back ground. That was automatic gun or even a maschine gun. "We gonna send back up." the receptionist said and pressed an alarm button. The gazelle still stood besides me. "Sorry sir, but you have to go." the gazelle said. "This is a maschine gun." I said. "What?" the officer asked. I turned my head to him. "This is a maschine gun. I hope your back up is strong enough to fight against such things." I said. "What's a maschine gun?" the officer asked. These cops gonna kidding me, right?

I stood there and thought about how to explain those animal cops what a maschine gun is. And now I realized that this world is much different than mine. There are no guns in this world. But that vixen shot with a dart gun at me. Okay maybe there are just few guns like air and dart. I have don't need to think about it. I have to do something.

I turned around and walked outside. I saw a big police truck past me in a slow tempo. I ran after it and jumped on little stair on the back side. I grabbed the pole that was attached to the truck.

After few minutes I couldn't feel my fingers anymore but then I heard the gun shots. As the truck pulled into the next intersection I saw the chaos on the streets. I jumped down from the still driving police truck and pulled my gun from my vest holster. I saw the cops blocking the road behind me. I turned into the diretion where vehicles were burning and bodys were covered with blankets.

I continued my way and began to walk into this direction. There was this thought that this guns came with me into this world. When that's the case I need to stop this animals to us them.

It was at day time but we were directly under the second floor of this city. I don't know how cold it was but I wished there was any sun that could warm me a bit up. Now I saw a troop of animals in kind of SWAT clothes. I went closer and heard a bullet impact next to me. I went in cover behind a damaged car and checked the chamber of my handgun. I didn't saw the enemy because I still was far away. I walked to a entrance of a building. I didn't had that much cover anymore but I still had some.

Now I see some of them but they still far away. I still have to get closer. Then I heard some footsteps from the direction I cam from. I turned around and saw that vixen with a dart gun in it's paws. She past me. I went out in cover ran behind her. I grabbed her and went in cover behind another car.

She looked confused around. "What? You?" she said still confused and then putting that mad expression on her face. "Shut up and stay in cover." I said to her loudly. Then I peeked around the corner and saw how the animals in SWAT uniform fell down on the floor. Their shields had many holes. It looks like those shields weren't build for a gun fight.

"Do you have a plan?" the vixen asked. "I have to get closer because even with this I don't have a good range." I said and showing her my gun. "They gave you it back?" she asked. I didn't answered then I slowly crawled forward and opened the door of the car. "Hey can you loosen this door? Maybe I can use it as a shield." I asked her. "Didn't you saw what they did with the task force?" she asked back. "I did. But a car door is thicker then those useless shields." I told her. "Why do you know that much about the weapons they use?" she asked. "I explain you later. Now help me." I told her. She came to me behind the door. She opened a pocket on her trouser and pulled out some tools. She then tried to loosen it with it but failed.

"I got the wrong tools." she said. I was thinking then looked at my hands. "Why didn't became this idea before you tried. I pushed her away and aimed at the connection to the car. I fired three times and stood up. I held the the door at inside and kicked strongly against it. It broke and now I got a cardoor zombie shield. I turned to her and saw that she was holding her ears. I didn't know that her ears are sensitive to gunshots. "Sorry." I said. Now I held her close to me because the shield wasn't that big enough for the both of us.

We both walked closer till we reached the next intersection. "We have to turn right." I said. "But they are in front of us." she said. I saw the building at right had an fire escape that reaches the roof and on this roof was even more cover than down here on the streets. "You have to trust me." I told her. Wer turned right and went backward to the fire escape. As we reached it they went forward. "You have to climb up." I told her. "What? But they gonna hit me." she said. "I gonna distract them." I said. She looked past me and saw how they came closer.

"Now go. Before it's to late." I said. She then climbed up the ladder and I pushed forward. I saw three wolfes in front of me. One of them held an AK the other one an MP the bigger stronger wolf held an LMG. They first fired up to her. But as they did so. I shoot three times past my shield and hit the guy with MP. Now the LMG and the guy with the AK were focused on me. I know this shield won't hold anylonger. But then I saw her on roof shooting with her dart gun on the guy with LMG. He collapsed behind the guy with the AK.

Only one left. But I know on the street were they come from are more of them. Then his gun was empty. He panicked and tried to reload the gun quickly. But I as a trained GSG9 cop saw my chance and put a bullet between his eyes. He fell down. I throw the cardoor shield away and grabbed the AK. I looked into the pockets of that dead wolf and collected two more mags. I loaded the first mag and walked to the corner of the intersection and peeked around the corner. There were more wolfs. I shot three with an unknown amout of bullets. I'm not used to fire with an AK without a sight. I looked went around the corner and went into cover. The cover was a truck it was loaded with more guns. I saw a sniper rifle at grabbed it. I checked the chamber and the mag for bullets. It was full. That means I got five shots with it. I laid down on the street and held the aimed with the rifle around the corner. I fired. I heard past the amouts of fired bullets a screaming male voice.

I went back into sitting postion. I looked at roofs edge where this vixen was on. I took my pistol and throw it up. Then barrel rolled out of cover with my AK and tried to shot so many as I can. The gun was empty after few shots. I stood up hoping that no one would hit me and ran to next cover. It was another car. On my knees, I placed the barrel of the sniper I had on the car and aimed at another wolf. I fired and the bullet hit him at his shoulder.

I don't know how many of them are left but I heard a crowd behind me came closer. I turned around and streched my hand out to make stop gesture with my hand. It were cops with shields again. "HOLD!" I yelled at them. I reloaded the AK and dropped the sniper rifle. I stood up and shot five more of them. Then I pushed forward.

After a time I thought I got all and went ran normaly forward but then I turned around and saw on aiming with a revolver at my head. I dropped my gun and slowly I put my hands up. He stared in rage into my eyes. I knew he would kill me without shutting his eyes. He wanted to see my fear but I'm used of people putting a gun on my head. I began to grin. I'm not a super soldier put I saw that in next chamber of the drum wasn't a bullet. So I tried to grab the gun. He pulled the trigger and I heard the click. I grabbed it but failed to unarm him. He pressed the trigger again and fired. The bullet scraped my cheek but not that badly. I took my hands up again. He aimed again at my head.

Now I had a problem. Maybe I end here. That was what I thinking in that situation. I heard a shot. I thought it was him but it was someone else from an upper position. I saw that he grabbed in pain his shoulder. Now I attacked him without a gun and ribbed the revolver out of his paw. Now I was the one who aimed on his head. I stepped a few meters back.

With an angry look he rose on paw in the air. I think he can't move his other one because of the wound there. I looked up at the roof and saw a vixen with my duty weapon aiming down on him. "It's over." I said. Sweat float down my face. The backup came from behind me. "Down on the ground!" they yelled. I dropped the revolver and put my hands up. Then those cops pressed me and the wolf to the ground. I heard the cuffs click. I turned my eyes to the roof and saw her disappear.

They brought me back to the station and locked into a kind of interrogation room. After a while a elephant entered the room. It turns out he is the chief here. He dropped a handgun and MP on the table. I grinned because I saw they were loaded and not on safty. The chief sat down on the chair in front of me.

"What are these?" he asked. I looked at them and the into the elephants face. I pointed with my finger at the pistol. "This is a glock 18. An automatic pistol that fires a piece of metal. It's called bullet. That other one looks like a swiss MP5 from the company Heckler & Koch." I answered and pointed my finger on the other one. "Okay? And who are you?" he asked. "I'm Dallas's transfer cop from germany. My name is Jonas Schmidt. I'm 25 years old." I answered. "Dallas? Is that a city or town?" he asked. "It is." I answered. "I don't remember any city that is called Dallas." he answered. I rolled my eyes. "Look. It maybe sounds crazy but I don't know much either. I think I'm from a parallel world. That would explain why you don't know about those guns." I told him. "That really sounds crazy. So I overheard that. How did you took this wolfes down?" he asked. "I'm trained to take such rioting down. But I have to say it wasn't easy. Okay I can't compare to because you never shot with one of these. But it's very hard for me to shot with an AK without sight. "An AK?" he asked. "It's the one with the wood parts. I saw your people took many of them with you." I answered. "Okay I got two more question Were you part of this? Or do you know where they get them from?" he asked. I looked into his face and gave him my honstly answere that I got. "Nope." I answered.

After few hours they released me again. I walked out of the building to the cold weather. Now it was about to get dark and I don't know where to sleep while this cold weather. "How can you stand this cold?" I asked to the vixen to the right of me. She wore her janitress uniform. One of her paws in her pockets. She turned to me looking tired. "You know I waited for her for hours without a pause." she said leand with one paw against the wall. "Wasn't my fault." I told her went closer to her. She pulled out my pistol and handed it over to me. "Even when I don't like you we are a good team." she said. "Yeah thank you saving my ass." I said. "Thank you for saving *Yawn* mine." she said and nearly falling to the ground. I caught her in last second.

"I'm so tired now." she said. "Should I bring you home?" I asked her and let go of her. "No it's just two intersections along the road." she said. She walked a few meters and nearly fell again. I caught up to her and followed besides her. "Are you a kind of Stalker?" she asked. "No but I don't know where to go." I answered. "Then go home." she said. "I want to but there is a tiny problem." I said. She put a paw on her head. "You are..." she said and doze off. I caught her again. I laid her down on pavement and careful searched in her pockets for a key or something. I found a smartphone that was just locked with a wipe.

On this smartphone was a app that looked like a map. I opened it and like I thought she saved the location of her home. I found keys in her pocket too that came me three-digit number. I lifted her up and carried her home. The last sunbeams then disappeared at the horizon. I walked along the streets and found the house. It looks like a big apartment building.

I entered it and went upstairs to find the number that was on the key. After a while of searching I found the apartment. I opened the door and entered it. Then I closed it behind me. The apartment looks like a three room apartment. One main room with a small kitchen that was combined with a living room. As I past the next door I saw a toilet and a shower. In the last room I found her bedroom. I went inside and put her on her bed. Then I left the room and shut the door.

 _End of Chapter 2 Free Fire_


	3. Chapter 3 First Materialization

'What is this?' I thought. As I looked around I saw a field that was covered in snow. I noticed this mounted I saw it before. Than I heard a lound noise behinde me. I saw smoke coming up somewhere. Then I heard a voice.

"Hmmm..." It says. I turned around. I saw an old men standing there he looked at me like he knew me somehow. "I know you. Jonas am I right?" he asked. "Yeah sure." I answered. I put step forward to him. "Hold stay where you are." he said. I looked down at my foot and put it where it was before. "It's probably better if you don't move now." he said. I lifted my head up to eye level. "What's going on?" I asked him. "Well you're between time. You are about to travel into a parallel world." he answered.

There was silence for a minute. Then a grin rose on me. "You aren't serious aren't you?" I asked still grinning. "So you are the earlier version of Jonas. You didn't met me before right?" he asked me. "Okay you have still three minutes and thirty-two seconds left." he said. "For what?" I asked him. I looked around I thought there could be snow criminals that would shot me. "Calm down. This is just one of three stops before you reach the presence time of both worlds." he said. I still looked around and thought he was crazy. "Well you told me before that I should explain you everything when your back in germany." he said. My eyes widen. "You know I'm german?" I asked. He smiled. "Do you think no one will notice your accent? By the way I'm german too." he said.

I was totally shocked he know me good. Maybe I met with him before. But... "You got ten seconds. You will stop for five more seconds in other eras of this parallel world." he said. I waited ten more seconds still knowing he was crazy but then. My vision went blue it looked like energy or something. This blue light was even glowing inside my veins. 'Am I the one who got crazy?' I remembered how I screamed. I screamed and...

screamed in pain...

screamed for thinking about getting crazy...

screamed because I realize that this is true...

screamed because of this fear...

 **Chapter 3: First Materialization**

Then I heard the spray of water, felt humidity on me and impact of the drops. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a bathroom. In front of me stood this fox creature. My eyes widen. This fear was still in me. I stood up and pushed her away from me. She stumbled backward and dropped in a seating postion on the floor.

"This can't be." I told myself. My fear turned into anger. I tried to hold it back. I tried hard on it. She looked at me. Her eyes, this red ones stared directly into mine. She put the same look on me as I did to her. "You..." I said and reached my hand for her. Then I saw what happens. My arm... no my veins were glowing blue. I turned away and saw a glass wall. "What's this?" I asked. Those veins reached to my eyes.

A grin rose in my face and my body was moving on it's own. I held myself at glass wall and smashed my head against it till the water below me turns red. Then I dropped back on the floor. "Why am I doing this?" I asked myself. The blood that was flewing down my face turned the water blow me red. It hurts much. "I'm getting crazy." I said. "You." the fox creature said. "Shut up." I answered. "Thanks for yesterday." she said. "I said SHUT UP!" I yelled.

I heard her groan and then I heard her standing up. Then I heard her walking to the living room. "Michael..." I said and heard that her footsteps stopped. "...Diana, Cindy..." I said. I heard her groan again. "I want to see you again. Seeing us four at the baltic sea. Drinking beer at the beach. Making friends with other tourists." I said and shut my eyes. "Oh no you don't gonna..." I heard her say before I past out.

After couple of hours I woke up on this couch that wasn't my size. It was uncomfortable to lie on but I felt to week to stand up. I looked to my right and saw the small TV that was showing the news of this world. As the animals on the screen talked about what was going on. I noticed a world map on the background. The continents looked different but they had a familiar size to ours. Then I noticed close at the equator was the world covered in snow.

As they came to the local news the map zoomed in and I noticed that this city is close to where Dallas in our world is. Maybe it's just a coincidence. While I watched this map I didn't really listened to the news. My head still hurts. I shock it from the pain.

"You know I had a family too." this female voice said. Then I turned my head to the front of me and lifted it a bit. I saw this fox creature she was cooking in the kitchen. He expression looked like a mixture of stress and sadness. "What happened to them?" I asked. Her eyes widen like she remembered what happened. I lied my head down again. "You don't have to tell me. I noticed that this city is completly wrong to your kind. You want to be cop right? Why don't you just..." I said and got cut off. "I don't want to be a cop." she said. Now that confused me a bit. "Then explain why did you rescued me twice, locked me in and shut those wolfes down with me?" I asked. I heard how she turned off the gas cooker she was using.

"I don't know. I'm confused. I help you but I hate you like the city at the sametime. I don't know where to go and what to do. I get treated like trash in this city. I have no reason to live but I'm not strong enough to..." she said and cut off. "Shut it." I said and began to smile because of the confusing nonsense. "When you help me, you can't really hate me." I told her. Than my smile faded away. "By the way. I have to say you're really strong. It's not your physical abilities, no, you're strong by trying to live in a broken world like yours. In the world I was born in was perfect for me. My parents died soon but my siblings were there to help me. The only thing you have to do now is using this strength for what you want." I told her.

While saying what I said I felt how my strength returned and sat up in a comfortable position. I turned my head to her. I could read in her face that she was cheered by those words I said. I think I even saw a tear coming from on of her red eyes. Then a smile rose in her face. She became my best smile back from me.

After breaking this moment she came up to me sat down next to me. She placed a plate with pasta in front of me. "I thought you would be hungry." she said. "Do you make food for everyone you hate?" I asked. "Oh wait..." she said and her expression turned into a fake angry one. "EAT IT OR I KILL YOU!" she said loudly to me pointing one of her four fingers at me.

I looked at her silently and slowly moving back from her. Then grabbing the plate with pasta and quietly ate it. Eyes widen. Those pasta was very, very... okay. I thought. Okay lower my sense of humor. I was thankful that she made me something to eat. I love pasta and it's great that in this world exists food that we got.

But hungry as I was I ate it up in like 2 minutes. "Thanks." I said and stood up. I noticed that I wore only my underwear. "Where are my clothes?" I asked her. "I washed them. They dry on attic of this house." she said. "Okay... You know that I need them." I told her. "You know that police uniform cosplays are normally illegal in ON ALL FOUR?" she asked me. "Cosplay?" I asked. "Illegal." I said confused.

I turned my head down and was 'facepalming'. "Even when I'm a real cop I shouldn't wear this in this world." I said quietly. "You are a real cop?" she asked. I turned my head to her. "Sorry for thinking loudly. Yes I am but..." I said and thinking about what to say. "but...?" she said for getting the answere faster. "How can I explain that?" I asked myself. Then I turned my eyes to the TV.

"Yesterday morning on the first floor was a fight between the cops and this unknown wolf gang. The police said they had every under control but then this video appeared from a smartphone user." The news reporter said. Then a video from yesterday appeared. "Answere?" she asked. "Shh!" I said putting my finger infront of my mouth. "Listen." I told her.

The video was recorded from one of those small buildings. Some parts was censored because of it's violence. Then I saw me taking cover at the damaged car. Then I walked to this entrance to move forward. "This guy down there is an unknown person. He is dressed in a police uniform but cops said they don't know this guy. Few seconds later a fox appeared. This unknown jumped out of his cover grabbed the fox and moved to next cover." the news reporter said. "Oh shit." she said. The video showed the most what happened. But at the end it was more shocking.

The last shot was to hear and the cops came closer to my position. The camera zoomed in. The guy pointed his camera to the rooftop on it was her. The video had a good quallity so they could see her face. "The police is looking for this fox now. And the chief said per internet he knows who this is and giving 'HER' a visit." the news reporter said. She shut off the TV and stood up. Her expression turned into fear. She looked behind her at the door. Then it knocked twice. "Ma'am we want to talk to you." a male voice said. "Fuck." she said.

"Where is my gun?" I asked her. "Your what?" she asked. "That thing that is looking like your dart cannon." I said. "I put it in the holster of your vest." she answered. "Where is the..." I tried to say and got cut off. "Ma'am open up. Or we don't get easy on you." the men said. "Damn vixen. I kill it and we say she got savage." the same voice said quiet.

Then I heard them taking a step back from the door. We both went in front of this door. I looked for a way out but didn't saw one. Then I grabbed her at her green yellow flashing collar and dragged her over to the bathroom. I hide in the blind spot of the door frame.

Then I heard them knocking down the door. I heard them walking fast. "Please don't be that big." I whispered to myself. Then I saw the dart gun nearly peeking around the corner where I was. I took a step back. Then I saw a handshaped hoof. Maybe its that gazelle again but I'm not sure. I walked forward ripped the dart gun out of his hoof turned it around in no more than one second pulled the trigger and hit him. "Feels like supersoldier." I said and forgot about his partner. He aimed with another dart gun at me. I held up a cutting tray. I was scared that the dart hit me bit then as I noticed an impact on the tray. I put it away of my sight and saw him reloading his dart gun.

It was a bigger mammal that stood in the door frame so I had no idea to knock him out. I just throw that tray on him and as it impact, he accidently throw his dart up. Then this vixen came out pushed me a bit away grabbed that dart and used it on him. From her collar came sparks like it was broken.

Her whole body twitched for a second but then she turned around and I saw a red glowing light on her collar. "Are those..." I wanted to say but I got cut off as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into run. "We don't have time." she said. We ran upstairs and reached the attic. She unlocked the attic with a key and opened the door. Then she closed it and locked it again.

Then I saw a clothes line where my police uniform was on. "Take those on, fast!" she said panickly and looked for a way out. "Well this situation isn't new for me." I said and took my clothes fast on only holding my vest in my hand. I pulled out my pistol from the vest and held it in front of her. "Put that on." I said. "Why?" she asked. "Just in case." I told her. She took the vest and put it on. It sure was oversized but still it gave her protection. "Open one of those pockets and give me the mag." I told her. She did as I said and gave me the mag.

Now how do we get out of here? Was our question. Trapped in attic with a female fox creature I don't even know the name. We heard someone coming upstairs. I aimed with the pistol at the door to be safe. Then I heard them kicking against the door. "You." she said...

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 Not a Cop

**Another Chapter done and the Story continues. If you have time please give me feed back.  
** **Not making the Authornote to long, I hope you can enjoy reading.**

* * *

"You? You got an idea, right?" she asked me. We both were trapped on the attic. I was still aiming at the door, hearing someone kicking against it. Behind me was this fox creature that wears my bullet proof vest. Even when I don't know her name or anything, I protect her. I'm not a hunter. I'm not a killer. I'm just keeping people save.

It's not like she killed this wolf from yesterday, so that means she is not murder. Sure she hurt that wolf badly and purely fall into the work of the police. But I did too and even killed some and they set me free. I even told them everything.

The I saw how a foot of one mammal kicked through the door. I held my finger at the trigger. I know when to shoot and this wasn't the right situation. What am I doing. I pulled my gun away from the door and turned around. I saw her standing at a small video. She couldn't open it. So I aimed at the window and went closer to her. She turned around and jumped aside. As she did I noticed she thought I was aiming at her. But then I fired the bullets. They went through the window, so it fragmented. I put my gun on safety and flipped it. Then I hit it against the window, so that it broke.

 **Chapter 4: Not a Cop**

The window was small but we both fit through it. I wouldn't be that thin when I didn't went to the GSG-9. Now I notice, maybe I should workout more. We escaped through the window and walked over the roof of the house next door. She ran to a nearly fire escape but I heard people coming up from there. I pulled her away and ran into a different way. We stopped at the edge of the roof and as I looked downside I saw an empty alley. To jump to the next building was to far away. I got an idea but I didn't know if we survive that. I turned around and kneeled down. I put my hand on the edge and let my legs drop down the alley. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Climp down my legs and let yourself fall down." I told her. "But what's with you?" she asked me. "Don't worry." I told her. She kneeled down besides me and tried to use me as a ladder. But to be honest. It hurts. Her claws went through my skin as she tried.

She then reached my foot and I noticed how she was slipping away and landed on her back in the alley. "Ouch." she said. I think the impact hurts. I looked down and she tried to stand up. She puts a thumb up to signal me she was fine. "Wait." she said. I heard cops coming closer to the edge.

I saw that below me was a brick wall and I saw where a brick was missing. I slowly moved my hand there but then I slipped. To my luck my hand was close enough to catch myself. I noticed that this bricks weren't that fix.

The brick I was holding slowly slips down the others. Then It fell down and I had to use my other hand to grab another brick. I noticed it would slip. Then an idea came to my mind. I could remove other bricks to climp down.

The I heard the brick from before hit the ground. "Did you heard that?" a on the rooftop asked. I thought they would spot me before I would be on the buttom. "Those buildings are old and they are getting tore off in two years." another one said.

That gave me the signal that they don't expect something suspicious. I removed the first brick and climped down then I removed another one. I put them into my pockets in case they would look for the breaking bricks sound.

So I did that till I reached the ground. Then I removed every brick from my pocket and placed them at the wall. As I was done I noticed that the fox creature was gone. In that moment I thought she was leaving me behind what was okay for me. We didn't knew each other.

I went out of this alley and saw that the cops build up a exclusion zone and I just landed outside of it. The cops weren't looking for me so I went down the street. Cold like it was my nasal mucus was floating down to my mouth. Wiped it away with my hand. Then I noticed that my head was bandaged and my cheek had a plaster. I slowly ripped it off. Then I past a window of a storage. I saw my reflection in it.

I saw the wound from yesterday that was stitched. Then I removed my bandage on my head. I saw there were multiple small wounds. I remembered that they came from this morning. I woke up in a shower and hit myself.

"This world beat me." I said. I sigh and turned my head down. Then I looked at my reflection again and saw on my T-shirt was standing 'Polizei' what means Police. "I don't think I will return." I said and looked into my pockets. I found my police ID. "I think I don't need you anymore." I said and dropped it. Then I found my smartphone in my pocket. The battery was damaged because of water and coldness. I put it back into my pocket.

As I was done with staring at myself I noticed someone smaller was behind me. I turned around and that fox creature again. "What?" I said in disbelieve. "I told you to wait." she said. "You did." I said. I began to smile. "I'm Jonas." I said and stretched my hand out. She blinked a second and stared at my hand. She noticed that I had five fingers. "I-I'm Alex. Alexandra Mia Fox. Well people call me Alex or Mia. Fox is just the lastname I became from the people who found me." she said. She began to smile again and took my hand to shake it.

"We are in the same situation now." she said. I was speechless. She is more friendly than before. She saw my mouth hanging open and let go of my hand. As I noticed I shut my mouth. My smile was still on my face. "Then let's go Red-Eye." I said.

Few months past and we were still on the run from the police. In this time my wounds healt and we became friends. While we were running I was looking for the people who sells those guns. In the underground I became the title 'THE COP' because I leaded those weapon dealers into traps but I wasn't a cop anymore. I could escape everytime the real cops came.

I didn't left any proofs behind except the dealers. I and Alex were taking a small amout of money from them. So we could pay a small apartment in the underground. Alex joined a small resistance group that was fighting for their rights. That divided us for few more weeks. I learned to live in this world but still I'm missing home.

Today was another deal. Somehow those guns were appearing more since the first day. I think I know the reason but I can't promis anything for me. To go to this deal I had to move to the second floor of this city. It was a pretty town district and it felt a bit warmer than the first. I noticed that everywhere in town were different climate zones.

It made it easier to move around. Even when there was a checkpoint at stairs they didn't cared about me. I think the police has more to do than arresting some low criminals. After I found the warehouse were the deal takes place I prepared for everything I gonna do.

With the money that I didn't use for the apartment was for equipment. I got a tranqulizer, this dart gun, a piton and some selfmade flash bangs. I stole a shield from the police and made it bulletproof. It had sharp edges so I can make more damage or even kill some mammals. I'm a murder so I don't care.

After few minutes I noticed that the deal began and I was ready to crash this party. My ammo was low so I had to try to use my pistol as little as possible. I was above them on a metal framework. I placed my piton in front of me and throw down a rope. I put on my gloves and slide down the rope.

The two groups that were dealing the guns were talking to each others. But then they heard me like I wanted them to. I came out of the shadows starring at the two groups. The group that sells the gun pulled their guns at me and the other group.

"You brought this underground cop with you?" the leader with the guns said. "What? No. I need those gun things." the other leader said. "Oh hey." I said. "You want to know how hard it was to find you." I said. This was a lie. I only followed the cakes they dropped. Those prey criminals are so lame.

"Shut up, Cop!" one of them said. "Cop? Me? You just misunderstand. I'm just a gangster like you." I said and put my eyes on the leader of the gun group that was actually just a ram. "I'm just here to get the guns. Those are actually mine." I said. "Very funny." he said and aimed away from the other dealers then on me. I held my gun up too. "I met one of your kind before." the ram said.

"Oh there is another human in this world? That explains everything." I said. I knew that since they appeared. There couldn't be another reason. "Well to be honest. I know that. I'm actually looking for him. So do you know where he-" I said and got cut of by a gun shot. I winced because every prey criminal I met were not willing to make a gun fight. "is." I ended my sentence. He aimed his gun from the air to me again.

"Maybe in hell." he said and held the trigger close. I was at the trigger too. Like I said I was low on ammo so I only got two mags. One that was loaded and one that I had over. Then I had the tranquilizer that was modified for full automatic. It was made with mags that had 15 darts but for speaking of a dart gun it was very heavy. It was like an assault rifle that's a bit smaller.

I had it on my back the moment I was gonna start this fight. I jumped in cover and took the tranquilizer rifle from my back and aimed above the boxes I was behind. I think I got five or more but it were only the guys that hadn't guns now. I changed the mag from the traquilizer what was a bit difficult. As I heard the engine of the truck turned on I noticed that the guys with guns tried to escape. I leaded around the corner with my pistol and shot directly on the engine.

The vehicles didn't had a strong material body. So the bullets came through it. I heard how the engine made a little bang and stopped working. Than I took the rifle again and shot those who wanted to escape. As the gun was empty I tried to reload but then I got attacked from behind. It was the leader from the gun dealers.

I aimed with my pistol on him but he hit me that hard with his hoof that I losen my grib on it and dropped it. I stood up from my cover. He pulled his gun and shot directly at me. I felt the impact of the shot but it wasn't over now. I moved forward and pushed him down taking his gun.

I aimed at his shoulder and pullled the trigger. I felt how the blood was covering my hand. He screamed in pain. Then I aimed with his gun at his leg and pulled the trigger again. I even became some blood into my face. "Now tell me where he is." I said.

To my luck he didn't past out before I had the information I wanted. But I didn't became everything I wanted to know. I only know who knows where the human is and what they wanted to do with those guns but then the police came.

I stood up from him and made my way out of the warehouse. Now the bleeding got worst I had to visit the doctor in the underground before I can continue this. That means I have to rest for few days and this could slow me down.

"Maybe I need some help."

 _End of Chapter 4: Not a Cop_


End file.
